HinaSaku drabble bin
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: A place for all my Hinata X Sakura drabbles for those interested. From accidental kisses to lace underwear- we have it all!
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"God damn it! Knock next time!" The pinkette exclaimed, her underwear clad form covered by her arms as Ino lazily stood in her doorway.<p>

"Oh? Just out of the bath?"

"Yes Pig! Now get out, I need to get dressed!"

"Yeah yeah, just dropping off a little something that belongs to you. Showed up on my door by mistake- can you believe that?"

"…What are you talking about?" Sakura sighed, her hands falling away as she gave up her failed attempt to cover herself.

"H-hello S-Sakura-chan! I-I'm very sorry, I-I'll come back later!" The Hyuuga heir squeaked out, her face buried in her hands as she hastily looked away from the other girl.

"H-Hinata?!" Sakura exclaimed, her face just as flushed as the shy girls, her eyes quickly falling into a glare as she looked to Ino again. "God damn it Pig! What's the big deal?!"

"I'm telling the truth! She just wanted to come and visit, right Hinata?" The shy girl nodded in agreement, her face still hidden as she flushed again, the image of the underwear clad girl flashing through her mind.

"It…it's okay Hinata, I'm not angry, just surprised is all. You really didn't know where I lived?"

"Y-yes. I've never actually b-been to the civilian dis-district before…"

Neither girl noticed Ino slip away with a smirk, nor the fact that she'd locked the door behind her.

"Oh, really? I'll have to show you around then! Please, make yourself at home, I just need to finish getting ready."

"N-no need to rush on m-my account Sakura-chan." The Hyuuga never knew the pinkette hid such curves under her clothes.

'_No, no bad Hinata! Don't think about Sakura-chan like that! It's not right!'_

And then she opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of the short haired girl bending over to ruffle through her clothing, her bra clad breasts straining against the material as she did so.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god." Hinata muttered lowly, turning around quickly and attempting to shake the picture from her mind.

"So, were you looking for me for a reason today?" Sakura questioned, shrugging her usual shirt over her head.

"I-I wanted to sleep with you-"

A moment of silence.

"MEET! Meet with you! I thought we could bang ou-"

Another.

"HANG OUT! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I don't know what wrong with me today!"

Soft laughter came from across the room, and Hinata just had to look to see if she'd offended her friend or not.

No, no she hadn't.

And the sight of Sakura in little more than her shirt and panties almost did her in.

"You're funny Hinata, and you sound so cute when you don't stutter!"

Oh god oh god oh god.

_'Her smile is so pretty….'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Why did I agree to this bet?" Sakura questioned, not expecting an answer from the males around her as she let out a sigh.<p>

"Because I want my pretty little student to be happy and find the love of her life. You don't want me to grow old without grandchildren, do you?" Kakashi teased back, ducking out of the way as she spun around and swung her glowing fist at his head.

"Just…just _shut up_. I'll do this, and I'll _win_, and you'll _regret_ the day you ever considered making me do this old man!"

"Ohhh, low blow Sakura, I'm not that old yet."

"Go away, I have work to do damn it."

As her teammates flickered away with parting laughter, Sakura took a deep breath and readied herself, the old walkway she was on as abandoned as it always was.

Good, at least no one would be around to see her humiliation other than her teammates.

Taking another steadying breath and shaking the tension from her muscles, she briefly licked the flavoured gloss on her lips before shutting her eyes.

5 minutes passed, and then she felt it.

The faintest flicker of chakra walking by her.

Her arms snapped out, grabbing the unknown body and pulling it to her, her lips instinctively meeting the other persons as they let out a startled yelp.

1 second- _her lips stayed pressed against the other persons, eyes clenched shut._

2 seconds- _her lips moved hesitantly, awaiting the rejection and yelling._

3 seconds- _the lips began moving back, hands wrapping around her and pulling her against them, a hand tangling in her hair to tilt her head to the side._

4 seconds- _a tongue caressed her lips, a moan coming from the stranger as they tasted the strawberry gloss._

5 seconds-_and Sakura pulled back slowly, her eyes opening to take in the sight of the person who'd just taken her first kiss._

Hooded pale orbs met her own, flushed cheeks and dark hair ringing true in her memory.

Hinata…

Oh god…

She'd just kissed-

The heiress's lips sought out her own again, startling the pinkette before lulling her into a calm state.

A loud thump- her sensei's stutters- and Sai's covenant lack of tact was all it took for the girl to pull away from her and faint, her face red and her nose bleeding as the pinkette struggled to catch her.

"I didn't know you were banging the Hyuuga heir ugly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata X Sakura**

* * *

><p>"Isn't it a little short?" Sakura asked as she spun around in front of her mirror, self-conscious as Sai just watched her blankly with that tell-nothing smile.<p>

"You may get propositioned and asked for sex today."

"WHAT?! I look like a whore?! Oh god, I need to change!" Sakura franticly exclaimed, tugging the edges to her mid-thigh length summer dress down lower.

She'd thought it looked pretty when she got it a few years ago, but unfortunately, she'd never gotten the chance to wear it before today.

It'd looked so innocently cute when she bought it.

Just a spaghetti strap white dress, with her favourite little purple flowers lining the bottom.

"I thought that was the point of a date?"

"NO! Sai, dates don't always mean you're aiming for sex!"

She cursed when a knock sounded from her door, her hands leaving her dress as she buried her face in them.

She was so embarrassed.

Hinata was a clan heir, the highest of society, the dark haired girl would probably be disgusted by her outfit.

"I'll get it."

"SAI NO!"

Too late.

The door was pulled open by the oblivious man just as she made to grab him, leaving her to fall forward and to the ground, taking her guest with her.

"S-Sakura-chan, y-you should be more c-careful!" the heir stuttered out, a concerned look in her pale eyes as she checked the pinkette for injuries, propping herself up as the pinkette remained dazed on top of her.

Only to stop short as she caught sight of her short haired dates dress, and the fact that it had ridden up.

Up and up…revealing a glimpse of-

_Sakura had such cute lace panties…._

"Hinata? Hinata, are you okay?!"

No response came from the Hyuuga as she fell back, her face red and her eyes unfocused as she mumbled to herself.

"_Hinata!?"_

Sakura-chan had such soft skin…

_So beautiful…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hinata X Sakura**

* * *

><p>Hinata, sweet little Hinata.<p>

Who'd have thought she owned something like THIS!

"Please, put it DOWN." The dark haired girl pleaded, her blushing face hidden in her hands as Sakura held the lacy garment before her, pulling on the sides slightly and giggling as the elastic snapped back into place.

"Hinata, have you been hiding something from me?"

The girl just blushed darker and mumbled incoherently, her body seeming to fold in on itself as the pinkette continued to browse through her underwear drawer.

Lace, lace, silk,…something that left very little to the imagination- and oh look, more lace!

"Sakura-chan please, put those back, it's embarrassing!"

"But Hinata, you never told me you had these! Hey, it's okay, I like lace too, see?" the pinkette pulled the edge of her shorts down slightly, showing a glimpse of her soft purple underwear only to freeze as a loud thump sounded throughout the room.

"Hinata?"

The girl was out cold, her face red and her nose bleeding.

Sighing calmly and putting her findings down, the pinkette made her way over with a fond smile, her hands glowing green as she went.

"_Sakura-chan…panties…purple…."_

"Geeze Hinata, what's gotten into you lately?"


End file.
